


Celestia's Day Off

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Disguise, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Celestia is the wise and beautiful ruler of Equestria. She is also really horny. So every now and then she sneaks off to suck a dick or twelve. Its nice.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at court. Celestia had taught every student she had ever had about the importance of seizing opportunities as they came, and she wasn't about to ignore her own advice. At around one o'clock it became so apparent that there was really nothing to do, that she decided to simply take the day off. Her servants usually assumed she spent her days off walking in the gardens, or napping. They were wrong. Very, very wrong.

She would go to the gardens, all right. But she didn't stay there. She would disappear behind a hedge or a statue, there would be a flash of yellow light, and then a young pegasus would fly away. And that mare was certainly not Celestia. She was a much smaller mare. Her coat was the same brilliant white, but her mane was now just a simple blue. Her cutie mark was no longer a sun, but a group of yellow birds.

She left for the city, detouring through the visitor's entrance. She quickly passed through the noble neighborhoods around the palace, and down into the lower levels. Soon, she was in the parts of the city that no princess had any business being. So it was a good thing that "Blue Sky" wasn't a princess. She made her way down a very particular street, to a very particular establishment. This bar cum brothel, was one of her favorite places to go when she found an excuse to sneak off.

The door let her in with a creak. A dim room with a pleasant smoky smell greeted her, as did the bartender. "Hey there Sky! good to see you," he said. Several ponies whistled at the sound of her name. "You here for the usual?"

"You betcha," Sky said. She took a seat on a stool near him.

"Those guys were sure excited to see you." A stallion next to her piped up.

She shrugged, "why wouldn't they be excited to see a pretty mare like me?"

"Well, I'm just wondering what a pretty mare like you is doing in a place like this."

She laughed at him. "Really, the oldest line in the book?" The bartender arrived with her drink, she sipped it before continuing. "Another thing, you must be new here if you don't know who I am."

"Tell me, then. Or even better, show me," he winked at her.

"Oh I like you," she said, "you've got balls. Here, just let me finish this." She knocked back the rest of her drink and hopped off her stool.

"C'mon!" she said, hooking a wing around his neck, "let me show you around the back." He got off his stool excitedly, and let her lead him away through a small door. Sky popped her head back out for a moment and hollered to the rest of the room "Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget about you guys. Just hold on to your boners."

She kicked the door closed behind her and faced the stallion. The room they were in was small and dim and hot. Blue Sky liked the heat, though. She finally took a moment to really look at the stallion she was about to fuck. Not that she was picky, but she appreciated a handsome stallion as much as the next mare. This one did not disappoint; he looked delicious. She couldn't wait to find out if he tasted delicious too, but held back. These things take a little time, you can't just dive right in. "Ooh, you're a handsome one," she cooed, "why don't you just sit right back." She nudged him up onto a bench running across the back of the room.

She admired his restraint: he wasn't hard yet. She was practically soaked already, and the scent of her juices was starting to really fill the room--there was no way he couldn't smell it.  _Well, I'll just start of slow_  she thought. She spread her wings as much as she could, and started to gently caress him. She traced the lines of his face with the very tips of her feathers. Then she moved to his balls and sheath. These she stroked (slightly) more forcefully, with the full edge of her wing, rather than the tip. It wasn't long before she saw the head of his penis starting to crawl up his belly.

Celestia loved cock. Adored it. And in her thousands of years she had seen  _a lot_  of cocks. Every shape and size she could think of she had had at one point or another. But the variation was endless; no two were exactly the same, and she never got tired of them. Nor had she ever found a cock she couldn't find something to like about. She didn't have to try hard with this one. From the tip alone she could tell it was going to be a good one (a part of her mind, not for the first time, thought about writing a book about how much you could tell about a stallion from his penis).

It still needed encouragement, however, so she moved in for more direct stimulation. She lowered her head until it was completely between his legs. She made him wait a moment longer to savor the moment, the smell of a new stallion. Also, she liked balls too. He had a good sack; his balls hung loosely inside. She sucked one into her mouth, then the other. She licked them slowly, relishing their weight on her tongue.

His was out completely now, and it flopped down over her face. She shivered in delight. She lifted a hoof and rubbed it against her face as it rapidly grew. In her chambers back at the palace, she had sheets made of the finest silk, as soft and smooth as could be made--even those did not compare to how good a cock felt against her cheek. When the cock had reached its full length, she finally let herself lick it. Slowly, slowly, she felt every bump and ridge, followed every vein swelling on its surface. She traced the edge of the flare. Then, for a moment, she remembered that there was a pony attached to the cock. She looked up at the stallion. If he had said anything earlier, she hadn't heard it, but he was panting now. She realized suddenly that his hoof was resting lightly on the back of her head. She smiled at him. Without breaking eye contact, she lapped at the underside of his dick, then worked her lips around it until the whole circumference was in her mouth. She bobbed her head, ever so slightly, enjoying the way he completely filled her mouth. After a little of that she darted forward, letting him smack into the opening of her throat, not even trying to swallow. It made a wet sound that she loved. It drove the stallions crazy too. A second, a third time she smacked it. She pulled back and watched as a long strand of drool dripped off the tip, with more running down its length.

"Mmmm. You taste good," she said, "time for the real deal." She gripped the cock in the crook of her leg and popped the head back in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it back and forth. Then, she flattened her tongue, slid it under, and pressed forward, swallowing rapidly as she pushed it down into her throat. Down, down she went. It filled her throat completely; she could feel her neck bulging. She stopped when she reached the medial ring, after swallowing what seemed like miles of cock.

At that point she started to hum. Or tried to. She barely made any noise, for the muscles of her throat were all gripping the stallion tightly. She used her hoof, still holding him to pump it deeper into her throat. Each time pulled back even a little it brought a wave of slobber out with it. Her eyes were more and more watery; tears ran down her face. The burning of suffocation started building in her chest, so she slid his cock out, and leaned against the bench, panting. The stallion was breathing heavily too, and as she caught her breath, she watched his cock closely, how it twitched with each heartbeat. He was close. She reached a hoof between her own legs and shuddered as she drew it across her pussy. It came away wet.  _Just a while longer_  she thought to the ache in her nethers.

Whenever she was one on one with a stallion like this, she could never decide where to have him cum. She loved the taste of it, and how it flooded her mouth, even how it lingered, coating the walls of her throat long afterward. While she was thinking she spotted a drop of pre starting to leak out, and eagerly lapped it up. But, on the other hoof, she liked it when ponies came over her face and body. It felt so wonderfully dirty being covered in sheets of cum. It seeped into her coat, making everything sticky, making clumpy and discolored as it dried--absolutely filthy, and she loved it. Sometimes she wished she could have been a prostitute instead of a princess.

She sucked idly on her stallion's penis as she thought, eventually deciding to just swallow this time. She thought she might as well keep herself somewhat presentable before she went out to have a go at the other ponies. She would just let them ruin her face, and every other part of her.

She picked up the pace, bobbing her head faster, while stroking his shaft with her hoof. She actually heard him start to moan. She went even faster and--his flare swelled up, as his whole cock pulsed in her mouth and hoof. She felt the first thick spurt of cum splattering against the back of her throat. And the second. She swallowed as fast as she could. But every time she had no sooner gulped it down than it was replaced with a new salty wave. A lesser mare wouldn't have been able to keep up with it. Not Blue Sky. She caught every drop. After he had finished cumming, she pulled his cock out of her mouth with a soft pop.

She held the softening cock close as she cleaned it off. She diligently licked every bit of cum from it. She gave it one last kiss goodbye as it shrunk completely. "Well, how was it?" she asked with a smile on her face. Her stallion didn't respond, he simply sat, eyes closed, and a blissful expression on his face. "Yes, I am good, aren't I?" she chuckled. She stood up and stretched her legs, then walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. She said, "make you sure you come back here. If you're lucky you might see me again, and--" she flicked her tail high and to the side, giving him a good view of her dripping cunt "--maybe I'll let you have a go at my other end," shaking her rump.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get railed by all those nice stallions out there. Feel free to join in if you're feeling up to it." She gave him one last wink and left.


	2. Chapter 2

She headed straight for the bar. Blowjobs like that were thirsty work. As she drank, she suddenly heard a loud squeaking sound. She turned and saw a table being dragged into the middle of the room. One of the stallions helping to move it noticed her watching and looked at her expectantly.

"Impatient much?" She called. "You bunch of horny bastards." She leaped up into the air and fluttered over to the table, landing on it softly. "You're all a bunch of pervs, you know that?"

"And you're the biggest slut I've ever seen!" one of them replied.

"You're damn right I am," she said. She started strutting around the table, swishing her tail in each pony's face as she passed, keeping just low enough to keep them from seeing her pussy. "I'm the thirstiest mare in Equestria" She spread her wings proudly.

"So let's get started--oh! I almost forgot. Give me one second here." She flew back over to the bar, and whispered to the bartender "Hey, I don't suppose you'd mind doing that lube spell again?"

He sighed. "Raise your tail," he said, horn glowing. She presented her rump to him. Her asshole tingled as the magic flowed over and through it, the sensation sent a small shiver through her whole body.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him. "Are you sure you don't want to join in?"

"Nope. I'm still happy with stallions," he said.

"Suit yourself," she said, and flew back to the middle of the room. "Sorry about that, now, where were we."

"Right here!" somepony yelled, smacking her ass with his magic.

"That's just fine with me," she said. Then she sat down and rolled over onto her back. Let her tail lay flat, and spread her legs as wide as she could. "So," she said, reaching down to rub her teats, "who wants to go first?"

A red stallion quickly stepped forward. He reared up, and she saw his cock, solid black and fully erect, swinging as his hooves came down on the edge of the table. She felt it push against the lips of her pussy as he lined himself up. And then gasped as it slid in. It sank into her easily; she was already soaking wet form the blowjob.

She kept gasping, almost squeaking with each thrust. That is, until another stallion came from the other side. He stood over her and squatted until the head of his cock was just over her muzzle. She reached her head up to kiss it, lick it; she wrapped her lips around as much as she could. He pulled back a little, and she tilted her head to follow, until it was pointing straight down her throat. She took a deep breath and suddenly it filled her mouth. It kept pushing down into her throat, and the stallion began fucking her face, thrusting almost as hard, it felt like, as the stallion in her pussy. As much as she loved blowing stallions, she liked having her face fucked even more. The sensation of being so completely full, of being stretched, was better when she wasn't controlling it.

The first stallion started grunting, and she felt his head swell up and erupt inside her. She groaned around the cock in her mouth, as she felt the liquid warmth spreading deep within. And again as the edges of his cock head scraped her walls as he withdrew.

A wave of cum spilled out of her pussy when the red stallion removed his penis. One of the other stallions slapped on the shoulder. "Aww, did you have to cum inside on the first go. Some of us have to use that," he said, pointing at her crotch. The other stallion just chuckled. Grumbling he stepped up to fuck her. "Well, at least one hole is still fresh." He aimed his penis lower.

Blue Sky tensed up just a little. When she was busy being princess, she didn't have as much time to practice stretching her asshole as she would have liked, so the first time taking it in there was always a little--"Hnnn mmmm" She moaned. He went in slowly, but steadily; there was no stopping his cock as it forced her anus open and slid into her ass.

About that time the stallion in her throat announced that he was going to cum. She pushed him back until just his tip was in her mouth. She made up for it by reaching one of her hooves up to stroke his shaft. Soon her mouth was flooded again with cum. She didn't even try to swallow all of it. She just let it spill out the sides of her mouth and run down her face.

Her butt stallion came quickly. But he didn't stay inside her. He pulled out and put his cock between her legs, pointing down her body. The first spurt hit her right in the face. The rest covered her in long ropes of cum.

When the next stallion stepped up, she said, "Put in my pussy. Please. I'm getting close." He was thicker than the first stallion. She was always amazed at how each stallion felt different inside her, how no two cocks filled her in exactly the same way. As he began thrusting she clenched around him, making sure that his cock slid across every inch of her depths.

A fourth stallion came up to her. He dangled his cock in her face. "Not--ah-- yet. I'mmmmmh about to ahhhhhhhhh." Just like that, the pressure, the ache that had been building inside her all day--all week--finally reached the breaking point. She felt almost like her hindquarters were exploding. Shockwaves of pleasure washed over her, radiating from her pussy to the very tips of her wings. Her walls clenched tight around the cock buried deep within her. It felt like a great emptiness in her that had finally been filled.

The contractions of her pussy soon sent the stallion over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could as he came. But she hardly even noticed.

The stallion waiting for her mouth was growing impatient, and he started batting his member against her face. Then another stallion hopped up on the table and whispered in his ear. That got him excited and he climbed down onto the floor. Together they pulled her off the table and lifted her on their backs. Meanwhile, Blue Sky's orgasm had faded enough for her to care what was happening. "Oohh, what are you guys up to now?"

"Just watch," they said. One of them sat down where he was. He kept his hips as far forward as he could, so that his cock was standing straight up in the air. Carefully the other stallion lifted her backward over it, and lowered her slowly. She gasped as her ass was stretched and filled a second time. They weren't done, though. Now the other stallion sat down, and scooted under her. "Hahhhh." she moaned his cock worked its way up her pussy.

They kept her sandwiched between them, and bounced her up and down working both her holes with their cocks. She felt as if she was going to burst there was so much cock in her. Her first orgasm had left her ready for more, and she quickly came again.

She lost track of what happened after that. She vaguely remembered a third and a fourth orgasm. And that there were always cocks. Lovely cocks. The cocks were around her and on her and in her. Every way she could touch a cock she did. In her ass or pussy, in her mouth, with her hooves or wings. And they always rewarded her with a rush of warm, salty, sticky cum.

It was evening when everypony was finally spent. The stallions, once they were finished quickly left, wanting to avoid being drafted to actually clean up the mess they had made. And they had made quite the mess. Blue Sky lay on the floor, limp, in a puddle of fluids. Some of it were her own juices. Most was just cum. It covered every inch of her coat. It seeped from her backside. Her belly was swollen from all the cum inside. She felt it in her mane, and on her face, and on her coat.

She lay like that for a while, reveling in it. How she was covered, inside and out, with semen. How all the stallions--every one of them--had used her, and just left her, like a piece of meat. She had tried explaining to Luna many times how wonderful it felt to be a piece of meat, but she was never convinced.  _Oh well, more for me_ , she thought.

At last the bartender came over with a mop, wearing galoshes. "You alright, Sky?" he asked.

She tried to respond, and ask for some water, but only a wheezing sound came out. She was suddenly aware of how sore her throat was. Even though she couldn't make the words, he understood well enough. He left and came back shortly with a glass of water and several towels. She took both gratefully.

She cleaned herself off as best she could, though her coat was still matted with cum and tangled, and her feathers were all stuck together. The bartender talked to her as he mopped, filling her in all the latest gossip he had heard, his opinions on the stallions that were there that day, and other things. She liked him,and listened attentively as she rested and regained her strength.

At last she stood up. She tried talking again. It was a little easier, but it still just came out a hoarse whisper at best, "than... you. I'... can... now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, with concern in his eyes. She nodded. "If you say so." He walked behind the bar again, and came back with a hefty sack full of bits. He hoofed it to her. "Here's your cut for today. You've sure earned it," he said. She nodded her thanks, and left.

Outside it had grown dark. The sun was low in the sky, but it was not quite time for her to set it. She hurried through the city. A few ponies glanced at the disheveled mare running by them, but most paid no heed. This was one of those time where she liked the anonymity of cities. She saw a beggar lying on the side of the street. She approached, but the mare had fallen asleep. Satisfied that she wasn't going to disturb her, Blue Sky left her bag of bits next to mare, tucked away discreetly. She then continued on her way.

After walking for some time, she found a secluded spot, close enough to the palace for her. Nopony noticed the two yellow flashes.

Her servants were well trained. They did not flinch at all when Celestia, Princess of the Sun, Ruler of Equestria burst suddenly from her chambers. They swarmed about her, eager to serve Her Majesty in whatever way she might require. They never tired, for their work gave them a chance to bathe in the warmth she exuded. Even the twinkling spots of light reflected by her brilliant golden regalia, burnished until it shone like the sun she ruled, were said to be able to warm a pony through the coldest blizzard.

Nor did she need to speak; she dismissed them all with only the slightest motion of her royal hoof. They dispersed at once. She strode through the halls of her palace, until she came to her favorite dining room. Luna was already there, eating. She took her seat. "I envy you," she said, smirking, "Sleeping through the day really is relaxing. I wish I could do it as often as you."


End file.
